


PoS: Cut Scenes

by Aaradhya (ThePureEvil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvil/pseuds/Aaradhya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut scenes from Pillars of Sand. Different POVs, something that has to or could be added to the story but didn't fit into the main fic. More background etc. Recommended for PoS followers.<br/>AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PoS: Cut Scenes

.

.

When Harry entered the reptile shop he didn't expect much. He had never been to the ZOO so he wanted to look around and see all the different species of lizards and such. It took him five minutes to realise that the lizard part of the shop was very boring. They didn't even move, the poor creatures were doomed to spend the rest of their life imprisoned, so Harry couldn't blame them. His first experience with snakes wasn't much better, but when he ventured deep into snake section he heard a loud bang.

_"It is not my fault that you are incompetent and put the young and barely venomous snake in my tank! I eat snakes period! But I do deserve my rat as well! You stupid human! Give me my rat!" *bang*_

Harry stopped and stared. The angry snake was speaking! Shocked he kept looking at the snake.

 _"I want my rat and I want it now!"_ The snake launched and hit his head on the glass wall again. Then the snake noticed Harry staring at it with dumbfounded expression. _"And what you are looking at? Never seen angry because hungry snake?"_ hissed the snake and was about to launch on the wall of its terrarium again.

 _"Never seen one that talks."_ The snake froze. It took few seconds for it to comprehend that the human spoke.

" _It's not me, it's you who talks human! I've never met a human who could speak our language. Now that you are here and you speak as well as understand I want you to get me some fat mice! They are starving me! Feeding me only once a week!"_ The snake was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that clearly he could speak the snake language.

 _"I have better idea. Get me out of here! Take me where the mice are! Don't just stare! Get me out of here!"_ There was another bang as the snake attacked the glass.

_"All right, all right! I'll buy you! Just wait a minute!"_

Harry came back with the shop owner and pointed at the snake. "I want this one."

"It's black-necked spitting cobra, Sir. It's a feisty little bugger. I wouldn't recommend it. Maybe something less vicious…" Harry looked at her like if she grew another head.

"I like them bold, vicious and naughty. I'm buying this one. I can take it out myself if you are scared." She nodded blushing slightly.

"After that come back to pay for it. I don't want to be anywhere near it while you take it out."

_"No biting, no spiting. I want you to behave or I will leave you here to starve to death, understood?"_

_"Yesssss!"_

Harry left the shop with snake around his neck. They went to Magical Menagerie where Harry let his snake chose any mouse and rat it felt like eating. He smiled widely at the shop assistant who said that he must be a huge fan of rodents. She had no idea.

Back in his room Harry showed the snake her part of his trunk and hid the not eaten stunned mice in the food compartment.

_"So do you have a name?"_

_"No. What is my name?"_

_"Is Aishwarya fine with you?"_

_"Aishwarya… sounds nice."_

Aishwarya curled on his pillow and they both went to sleep.

.

.

.


End file.
